lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Boohbah Episode 105
Boohbah is a british tv series, made by Ragdoll Productions, the same people who made Teletubbies. The series started in 2003 but in 2006 they stopped making episodes after episode 104 because episode 105 never made it to television. I found out about the lost episode when i was at a flea market when I was buying some dvd's of all sorts. Though when i was leaving at the very bottom of the bag I noticed a dvd in it's case saying "Boohbah Episode 105 Episode" written in orange sharpie and the writing was in cursive, so when I got home I decided to watch this mysterious dvd. I put it in my Playstation 2 a ps2 has the ability to play dvd's but after I put it in the screen froze for 10 seconds after that the intro played but it looked wrong. First of all it had flashing colors, and the children that you would normally see in a Boohbah Intro weren't there it was as if they were invisible. So after the intro the screen turned to white for 1 minute before the episode started. Instead of starting off with the Boohbah's it started off with the story people, what the heck usually the story people came after the beginning of an episode after the Boohbah's, but not in this episode. The story people were in what looked like an abandoned russian nuclear weapon testing facility and they all looked scared, not just acting scared but as if this was a real situation. Suddenly a voice that sounded like Christopher Walken said "Press a button to be lead out but one of the buttons means death, do you hear me FUCKING DEATH". I was shocked that the voice said the f word in a children's show. So one of the story people aunite pressed a button the death button, and a nuclear missile shot into the ground and all the story people blew up and were in pieces with real blood splattered everywhere and while it was just a cheesy affect it looked brutal to say the at the least. After that it cut to the Boohbah's but they looked unusual, Zumbah the purple Boohbah looked like he had'nt had any sleep for a week and he had an angry expression on his face while the others looked scared and were worried about what Zumbah might do next. Then he spoke in an alien like voice "I've had it i'm sick with these guys, so much I feel like I could fucking rape and kill the other Boohbah's and even some humans". It translated it as if there was a japanese anime translating the japanese into english. The other Boohbah's backed off from Zumbah and then he said. "Stay there". Then he grabbed a realistic chainsaw and lunged at Humbah the yellow Boohbah but missed, and did a realistic sparring match however Zumbah pulled out a rifle, and shot Humbah in the eye but he lived and then Zumbah started shooting him again and again until he died. After that the Giygas theme from Earthbound started playing, and the other Boohbah's lunged at Zumbah all at once throwing Zumbah's chainsaw 5 feet away punching him but he still had his gun and shot the other Boohbah's as The Giygas theme changed to Highway to Hell by ACDC as I heard the Kefka laugh from Sonic.exe after Zumbah killed the other Boohbahs. Zumbah then said "Ha ha ha ha ha ha i killed them, now i don't have to deal with those fucking dimwits again Heh heh heh." The screen cut to static for 25 seconds before it showed Zumbah crying with his face in his hands. There was only a low humming and buzzing instead of actual tears. He then said "Why did I kill my friends, what got me into doing this, now that they're dead i'm going with them to the afterlife to apoligize for my actions." Zumbah then began to realize what he did was bad. It then cut to something disturbing. It was Zumbah he had soulless black eyes and was ready to commit suicide. The screen was in black and white and the You Are Dead song from total distortion was playing as he died in an unknown way and there was also a slenderman like creature running around in circles in the background. It cut to a hyper realistic picture of Zumbah dead and in a pool of real blood. After that it cut to the most disturbing video clip i have ever seen. It showed of all the Boohbahs in what looked like hell, and they were covered in blood and scratch marks from head to toe while dancing. There was text above them saying "Why did you watch this episode, why couldn't you watch another episode of us. Well we're now being tortured in hell and we will never be heard of again, and we will get our revenge." In the background was the boohbah theme song playing in reverse. The lost episode ends with a black screen and blood red text saying "Everyone in the Boohbah universe is dead and being tortured in hell,the series is over, have a nice day" Then the credits roll for some reason only listing "Director Anne Wood". After that I took out the disk and threw it into a tree where it still remains to this day. I've had nightmares about this episode and I still will for the rest of my life. So if you find a VHS or DVD that says unaired episode or something like that don't watch it. Category:Lost episudes Category:English Class Failure Category:Cliche Madness